gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadeshiko Yuki
Nadeshiko Yuki (結城撫子, Yūki Nadeshiko) is a character in ''Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki''. She is currently deceased, but plays a pivotal plot to the story by being the mother of Hareta Yuki, in spite of her having done work with the Organization, and having also instill Hareta with the kind of personality he has currently. Personality A kind-hearted woman who was driven by desperation and sadness, Nadeshiko had proven to be a brilliant geneticist, seeking the means to help mankind with her research to achieve a new phase of evolution, but to still allow them to be as they have been. She had instilled Hareta with his belief of "One should never harm others, nor themselves in the face of anger", shaping him to be the kind of man he is now. Skills & Capabilities A brilliant mind, Nadeshiko had an IQ of 275, and excelled as a geneticist. History A brilliant geneticist, Nadeshiko Yuki hoped to change the world, and was a loving wife and mother. However, tragedy struck when a car accident took the lives of her husband Kenta and son Yota. The tragedy left her so shaken up, she had disappeared, hoping to be able to do her research to find a means to revive them, even if she knew it wouldn't be them. That is when she was approached by the Organization, particularly its leader, the man known only as the Master. Offering her what she had hoped she wanted, Nadeshiko accepted. For a time, Nadeshiko was involved in the works the Organization had for their work, helping to guide the next generation of their enhanced soldiers, always distracting herself in her work. But when it came to the fourth of their enhanced humanoids using the DNA of various martial artists, she had a thought; to use her body to gestate the embryo to term. With only allies she had made in the Organization to know this truth, Nadeshiko went to work. 9 months later, in October of Future Century 46, Number Delta, the future Hareta, was born. Though originally unsure of what would happen, tears overcome Nadeshiko, and she raised the boy as her own. Though the Master had Delta's progress monitored in combat readiness and the like, Nadeshiko would often take the boy to her lab, teaching him, raising him to know right and wrong. She had taken to him so much she was proud to call him her son. But more and more, she realized that the Organization just made use of her grief as a means to help their own goals, and after 14 years, she helped Delta escape the laboratory that was in the Neo Japan colony, but it was in the midst of the chaos of the having its full power awakened by merging with the colony when used as the Devil Gundam's new Core Life Unit, and even as confused as the Organization was, they still killed Nadeshiko for her treachery. All Delta had left from her, besides her words, even if his memories were fuzzy of all that happened, was a pendant that she said was special to her. But what Hareta hasn't known is that pendant was not just a keepsake from his mother, it also was a small microchip linked to her computers from various labs the Organization had her working in for their projects, and within it was an A.I. recording and sensing Hareta's experiences, for the day when he would find one of her computers and thus be able to "meet" her son, to learn of what he has done, in the hopes he has found the path he wishes to follow. Trivia :* Nadeshiko's design is based on from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER ONA series. She also is voiced by Sayaka Ohara in Japanese, just as Selene is. Category:Future Century